


Watching

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fetish, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian secretly likes watching Anthony pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Ian had known since he was seventeen that he liked watching Anthony piss.  
  
Even seven years later, he could still remember how it had started.  
  
It had been a warm August night, only a week before they'd started the twelfth grade. In a final attempt to preserve the freedom of summer, they'd each come up with a cover story to get out of their respective houses and spent the night in some nearby woods, with a bottle of vodka and a small campfire. Ian could still remember the feeling of elation that night had given him; he'd never felt so happy in his entire life.  
  
It was around three in the morning when Anthony had announced that he had to piss. Drunk, clumsy, and not wanting to get lost in the dark woods, he'd simply held himself up with one hand against the nearest tree and unzipped his pants.  
  
Ian had known somewhere in the back of his mind that he should be looking away. He was also vaguely aware that this was the first time he'd seen Anthony's dick, but that didn't seem important at the time. What was important was the steady stream of liquid flowing from it, moistening the ground only a few feet away from where Ian sat, and the little groaning noise Anthony made as he relieved himself. By the time he finished, Ian had such an embarrassingly large boner that he had to drape his sweatshirt over his lap to hide it.  
  
As stupid as it sounded, that night was life-changing for Ian. He'd lost track of the number of times he'd jerked off to the memory; it got him off faster than porn, faster than the thought of any of his own sexual exploits. He'd preserved that moment perfectly in his mind. After all, he'd been sure that he'd never get an opportunity to see it again.  
  
But that was before they'd moved in together.  
  
On the very first day of living with Anthony, Ian had learned something important about his new roommate:  
  
He never closed the bathroom door when he pissed.  
  
That very first night, Ian been walking down the hall to his new room, carrying a box of miscellaneous things that he was planning on sorting out later. When he happened to glance into the open bathroom doorway, he'd gasped and nearly dropped the box.  
  
Anthony had looked up and blushed. "Sorry, dude. Does it bother you if I leave the door open?"  
  
Ian had nearly laughed out loud.  _Bother_  him? He shifted the box to cover his crotch.  
  
"Nah, dude, it doesn't bother me," he'd said, as casually as possible.  
  
Anthony grinned. "Cool." He'd finished and zipped up his pants, and Ian had gone to his room and touched himself until he came. It had taken an embarrassingly short amount of time.  
  
And from then on, Anthony always left the door open.  
  
If Ian was careful, he could walk past when Anthony was in there, positioning himself carefully in the hallway to get the longest possible look without actually stopping. It wasn't much, but it was enough to send those pleasant shivers through his body, enough to give him something to jerk off to every night.  
  
But every so often, he'd get something more.  
  
Once, Anthony had burst into the bathroom while Ian was shaving, hurriedly undoing the drawstring on his sweatpants.  
  
"Sorry, dude, but I have to piss  _right now_ ," he'd said, and Ian had barely had time to think,  _No need to apologize_ , before Anthony had pulled down the front of his pants and released what seemed like a waterfall of urine into the toilet. Ian couldn't help but watch out of the corner of his eye, pressing right up against the bathroom counter so that Anthony wouldn't see the growing bulge in his jeans.  
  
As soon as Anthony was gone, Ian had locked the bathroom door and jerked off frantically, moaning Anthony's name as he came into the sink.  
  
Another time, almost six months later, they'd been having an argument, and Ian had angrily followed Anthony into the bathroom, not willing to give up his point for even a second. However, as soon as Anthony unzipped his pants, Ian fell silent. Anthony had shouted at him the entire time while he was pissing, but Ian hadn't heard a word he said.  
  
He was pretty sure he'd lost the argument, but it had been completely worth it.  
  
And that was how Ian spent the first three years that they lived together. It was enough for him, the stolen glimpses, the occasional treat of seeing more. He'd never dared to hope for more.  
  
That didn't stop him from fantasizing, though. On some nights, when he was feeling particularly restless, he'd let his mind slip into even deeper fantasies, fantasies of Anthony naked and sweating, kneeling above him, half-hard cock in hand. In these fantasies, Ian would stare up at Anthony pleadingly, begging him to let go. Anthony would smirk seductively and oblige, releasing streams of hot urine all over Ian's naked body.  
  
The thought always made Ian come so hard that he felt dizzy afterwards. Sometimes, as he was falling asleep afterwards, some small voice at the back of his mind would tell him that those kinds of thoughts were wrong, that he shouldn't be fantasizing about his best friend that way.  
  
Ian ignored the voice as best he could, and he always fell asleep in anticipation of the next time Anthony would leave the bathroom door open.


End file.
